A Riddle Within
by Preciouss
Summary: {in progress} You didn't hoenstly think that Tom Riddle would be destroyed that easily did you? He's still in Ginny's head.. And as of Voldemort's return that could prove to be a HUGE problem


A/N: NO IDEA where this came from! Honestly! Whoa.. The things that come to me when I'm sitting in my room listening to MxPx.. O.o;; Maybe I was stoned... ::wink:: 

As you all know Ginny Weasley was possesed by Tom Riddle in her first year at Hogwarts.. But what you DIDN'T know is that a little part of him remains within her soul.. 

PG-13 for.. certain evil thoughts.. And other things..? The rating will probably go up.. For violence and language... nothing sexual.. there might be some things that are suggestive..*evil grin* We'll just see what happens. 

Disclaimer: Not only am I JRR Tolkien... But I'm JKR in disguise. This is all mine. Oooo the sarcasm.. 

**Ginny Weasley**

[A part of me]

Chapter One: Voldey, Voldey inside of me..

"Are you there?" 

Ginny Weasley's eyes widened at the question presented by that voice in the back of her mind. Of course she was there. She was always there, waiting for that voice. The voice that was as cold as ice, yet had a a way of seducing her into pouring her soul out. It wasn't like she didn't know who the voice belonged to. She knew- yet she did not stop talking to it. You see.. this voice was a teenage boy's voice. His voice had haunted her since her first year at Hogwarts. 

Tom Riddle. 

He'd stayed in a clouded corner of her mind all those years, every so often coming out to ask her questions, or to tell her that Potter wasn't worth all her suffering, or to look through her eyes at the world to see what was going on. Other than just disturbing her mentally, Tom's appitite was very small, and what Tom thought about mostly affected Ginny. So she was even smaller than she'd been before, and still looked as though she were only ten years old. 

Her face had also been starting to look sunken in, because of her lack of food, and her eyes were getting purple rings around then from her little sleep. It turned out Tom Riddle had been somewhat of an insomniac, and enjoyed talking in the early hours of the morning. He also didn't seem to like playing outside, so she'd been getting increasingly pale over the summer break. 

Ever since You-Know-Who had risen again Tom had been becoming more and more restless. Ginny could feel his exitement. When she'd asked him why she'd gotten a sharp "Nevermind!" and a lot of snickering. 

What? You don't think Ginny would talk to Tom Riddle if he were in her head? Of course she'd talk to him! He still listened to her, even if mostly all of his remarks to what she said were either insults or extremely confusing. It was one person who wouldn't judge her no matter what- except maybe about her muggle-loving father- because he knew what it felt like to be abandoned, or pushed aside. 

Ginny could still remember the night she'd gone into the Chamber of Secrets like it had just happened. She told her mother, Dumbledore, everyone that'd she had forgotten what had happened. But that was one of the biggest lies she'd ever told. 

She had been wandering around aimlessly, trying to remember where she'd just been, when she came across Myrtle's bathroom. Something was telling her to go inside, she obeyed and walked to the broken sink directly outside of Myrtle's traditional stall. When she looked up at the mirror she saw not herself, but a boy only a few years older. Black hair that hung over his eyes, piercing blue eyes, a pointed face plasterd with a smirk. 

Ginny's jaw dropped as the boy stepped out of the mirror and stood between the sink and Ginny. At this point her vision was extremely fuzzy, and she could barely stand up. She was holding T. M. Riddle's diary in her hand, and it was becoming heavier and heavier with every inch the boy moved closer. 

"Hello Ginny," The boy said, the smirk not leaving his face. 

Ginny tried to ask, "Who are you?" But it came out as a muffled, "You?" 

"Yes, I'm Tom Riddle. Now, take my hand Ginny.. I'm you're only real friend- you said it yourself." 

Ginny did recall saying that more than once to the diary. But, Tom was real? She thought.. What had she thought again? She was fading into darkness quickly. 

Tom cocked his head to the side and smiled, showing his teeth, in a way that made Ginny shiver. 

That was when the world had gone black. 

She had woken up later, and not seen Tom anywhere. Instead Harry Potter had been there, bleeding and holding the sorting hat and sword. There was a phoenix resting on his sholder, and the diary had a large hole in it's center and was laying on the ground. A great snake had been lifelessly sprawled out on the ground. 

The rest was kind of blurry. But all she knew was that she left that Chamber with something else tagging along. It was like an itch in the middle of your back that you can't scratch, or that pinprick of something _just_ outside of your feild of vision. 

It wasn't like she was always in a horrible mood. Almost three years she'd made it through with Tom in the back of her head. Some days it was like he was just a memory at the back of her mind, and others it was like he was standing beside her. In any case, she could not get rid of him. 

So Ginny replied to Tom's question with; "Yes, Tom, I'm here. I always am." 

+++ 


End file.
